Talk:Boondollar
Is the letter really a Greek beta? I assumed it was a German eszett, mostly due to the hat John wore in the scene.--Bunnyboi 18:22, 20 August 2009 (UTC) They seem to be the currency in the Land of Wind and Shade. --Bommster 22:36, February 10, 2010 (UTC) "Dave has ... earned a great number of boondollars; to the point that John's measly one boonbuck was small change to him." As I expect we will soon find out, he was likely using reverse psychology to wheedle the money away from him. If it were really small change, why would he need a loan at all? 23:17, October 6, 2010 (UTC) At this point in time, Dave doesn't have that much cash, becase while he's been around for 3 days, it's still only the "beginging" of his adventure. He gives the money he aquires at the end of the day to one of his past selves who then invests it. When he travels back, there may be more pastselves than future selves so he might have little to start the "day" off with very little. Getting John's cash would be small in the grand scheme of thengs, but still be really helpful to start off with.Koolkevk 01:07, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Mhmmm. As I thought, Dave has all the boondollars. All of them. I think it's clear now that Dave was 100% serious. Majutsukai 06:09, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Boonbonds and boonbanks They were mentioned in this page Denomination Incrementation Configuration So the supposition so far that Boondollar denominations increment by a million-fold each step may not be exactly correct... From Hussie: "1,000,000 boondollars = 1 boonbuck, but there's nothing to suggest they continue to group in clusters of millions. They could progress in clusters of thousands after that. The fact that a mint logically sounds like a larger denomination than a bank, thus eliminating banks from occupying the leftmost digits, is the strongest evidence for this. It also makes sense to group by 1000's in larger denominations since the figures become so astronomical." What we know so far: A Boonbuck is 1,000,000 Boondollars. A Boonmint is bigger than a Boonbuck. A Boonbank is bigger than a Boonbond, probably by an increment of 1000x. A Boonbond is 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 Boondollars. Going by Andrew's suggestion that a Boonmint should be larger than a Boonbank, our order in increasing size should be: Boondollar -> Boonbuck -> Boonbond -> Boonbank -> Boonmint If we then go by Andrew's suggestion of steps of 1,000x for higher denominations, we have: Boonbuck = 1,000,000 (canon) Boonbond = 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 (canon) Boonbank = 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (at least, depending on the exact increment) Boonmint = 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (at least, depending on the exact increment) Dave has 216,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000+ at the LOHACSE. I guess I'm just gathering information at this point. I'm gonna edit the article to remove some of the speculative stuff that's probably not correct now, anyways. - Jumpjet2k 20:21, October 13, 2010 (UTC) More Denomination Configuration Speculation I've discovered that gives us some good info for Boondollar coins. This combined with the image showing 125 Boondollars (originally from ) leads to some reasonable conclusions about the Booncoins. For ease of reference, we'll label as such: *Coin A: largest, with star *Coin B: second-largest, with swirl *Coin C: second-smallest, with triangle *Coin D: smallest, like a button I'm gonna assume that value correlates with size, i.e. larger coins are worth more. That seems likely, considering that Andrew intentionally used more of the larger coins to represent a larger amount. If this assumption is correct, then the configuration I originally proposed on the page (A=50, B=25, C=10, D=5) would work for both examples we have. It's very simple and is similarly arranged to currency systems in the real world. I tried other values, but there's nothing else particularly elegant that fits both cases. I feel like it's pretty safe to say that this is the most likely configuration. Anybody else have thoughts? - Jumpjet2k 22:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I never thought about it in detail, but it basically has to be the way the you just explained it.BitterLime 23:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC) It is somewhat odd to use three 50s and two 25s for 200 instead of four 50s. Just a thought. 04:04, November 12, 2012 (UTC) That satisfies 40<=55, b = 1/2 (200-3 a), 1/3 (2 a-75) How big is a Boonbuck? A little elaboration on the topic in the actual article. So how big's a boonbuck? It seems like it has no set size. Alexnobody 01:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :It's a gaming abstraction. As such, it has no set size. In the Echeladder screen it is shown larger than John because this is convenient. Don't think into it too deeply. TricksterWolf (talk) 02:30, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Boondollars = Bitcoins? Has anyone noticed how real life Bitcoins are EXACTLY like HS Boondollars? Think about it: Both use a 'B' with dollar lines for a symbol Both come in coin and ingot form Both are colourful Both are digital :I agree it may be a problem that the symbol for Boondollars is almost identical to Bitcoins. However, Bitcoins does not have the lines crossing through the holes in the B, so they're technically different, I suppose... (I was wondering about this too when I checked the talk page just now.) TricksterWolf (talk) 02:28, April 15, 2013 (UTC)